Worst Tekken Fic Ever
by Gai
Summary: Before people tell me how much this sucks so they can feel good about themselves, please realize that this is a parody of all the crap out there. And yes, The Sopranos stole my idea for an ending. I'll see David Chase in court.
1. Chapter 1

by Gai the man!

kazuya: lee give me back my book!

lee: no, you re stupid

kazuya: shut up, you're gay!

lee: yes I know! (author note:lee is gay hah hah!)

kazuya: hey jun let's get married baby

jun: no way becides i love gai!

gai: yeah I know

kazuya: hey man get offa my girl

gai: she ain't yours man cause you suck

(gai kills kazuya)

everyone: yay!

jun: gai I want you to make love to me

gai: later ok?

(gai leaves)

hwoang: hey jin i really love you not want to fight you!

jin: i feel the same lets get married baby

kazuya: no son of mine is gonna be a fruit!

gai: don't be a homophobe dude not cool!

gai kills kazuya

everyone: yay!

gai: hey look it's the world's greatest band of all time in the whole world aerosmith!1

aerosmith: mind if you jam with us man?

gai: sure I can roll with you gusy!

(gai and aerosmith play together on the guitar!)

kazuya: dude you guys suck!

gai: shut up dude you're gay!

(gai kills kazuya)(author note: aerosmith kicks ass and if you don't like them you're just gay)

everyone: yay!

jun: what a loser i'm glad he's dead

gai: i have to go learn to kick some more ass if I want to be the ultimate warrior

(gai goes sees baek)

gai: hey man teach me some moves!

baek: no way dude you're gonna have pay

gai: shut up man!

(gai kicks baeks' ass)

gai goes to see bosknovich)

gai: whats that machine do?

bosknovich: i can use it to clone things

gai: now there are 50 gais!

jin: hey gai we're gonna name our baby after you

howang:yeah

gai: cool man

(gai and heihachi watch the matrix together)

gai: this movie is the best!

heihachi: yeah it kicks ass!

gai: you go see it?

heihachi: i see it today!

(heihachi holds the 6th tekken tournament)

kazuya: you're going down man

gai: like hell dude

(gai kills kazuya)

(neo appears)

gai: whoa its neo from the matrix awesome!

neo gives gai the


	2. chatper 2

hi its me again Gai the man!!! i decided to write an other chapter !i dont' really have any thing to add to the story but i'm writing to respond to some critisisms some jerks have made about my story!! you guys (or should i say GAYS lol!!) keep going on about plot and crap but if you want to read a story about plots of land you should read a story yourself, STUPIDS!! if you dont like it don't read it, it's not like i'm putting it on here and forcing you guys to read it by uploading it here! if you don't have anything nice to say,, then shut up, buttface! as for royal fans of the story, i just wrote this seond chaper as an excuse to call these jerks out on their bullcrap! so dont expect this story to be up to the standards of quality that the last one had!

jin pachi: you can't stop me gai, not even you can!

gai: thats a load of crap ,im unbeatenable!!

jin pachi: you may have killed my son kazuya, but i won't be so easy!

gai: i already know cause kazuya sucks!

jin pachi: i know kazuyas a total loser!!

gai: and his fans are bigger losers!

jin pachi: lol i know what retards!

gai: alright time to die dude!

(gai punches jin pachi...but it doesn't work!!!)

jin pachi: ha ah!! even the mightiest man on earth can't compare to my alien powers!!

gai: dam! this isn't good!

jin pachi: now gai, ill kill you, the only thing stopping me from taking over the plannet!

gai: nooooo!!!

(asuka stabs jin pachi in the back)

jin pachi: noo, you tricked me!!!

(jin pachi dies)

gai: asuka! you were on my side !

asuka: i know! that's because i love yuo gai!

gai: what about jin!!!

asuk: i dont love like you! besides he is gay with hwoarang what queers !lol

gai: don't be a homophobe, man!

(gai punches asuka)

kazuya: go to die, gai!

gai: YUO!!!!

kazuya: before i shoot you there is something you to know!

gai: what it is??

kazuya: THE H;RE END WITH ROGER WAS !!

gai: bastards!

(gai kills kazuya)

kazuya: nooo1!!! i still suck!!!!

(kazuya dies)

lee: yay that guy sucked!

gai: i know why are you wearing a dress?

lee: because im such a gay loser lmao!!

(gai kicks lees ass)

hiehachi: hey gai remember that the tekken 7 tournament is today, remember?

gai: oh crap i forgot!

(tekken 7 tournament)

jack5: im the only oponent left gai!

gai: we'll see about that! im gonna use my secret move!

(gai uses his secret moves)

jack6: aaaaaaah!! explodes

gai: woww its the only guy in the world a match for me t.o.!!

terrell owens: hey gai you wanna play some football

(gai and terrell ownes are playing football)

gai: hey terrell who do you think is a best wide receiver in the nfl

terrell owens: current or ever

gai: in the history f football dude

terrell ownes: no dout jerry rice

gai: what rice bitch you're tripping

terrell owens: no realy he could catch the best in the statistics for him they showed that he was an excelent wide receiver

gai: shut up man thats stupid

(gai kicks terrell owens up)

king: hey gay want to watch me wrestle?

gai: sure dude sounds awesome!

(later king is wrestling john cena!)

gai: oh wow john cena! hes the hansomest wrestler ever, awesme!

king: yeah he may be buetiful but im still better.

john cena: well well see about that, king.

john cena and king wrestle, grabbing to each other stronlgy

king: whoa im no match!

john cena: thats what you expect when you wrestl john cena.

(john cena pins him to the ground)

gai: 1 2 3 youre out! way to go john cena!

gai slaps handswith john cena)

john cena hey gai lets go to my place and watch movies and stuff!

gai: wow sounds fun lets go!

the end!


End file.
